I'm a fairy also
by JaceDamian23
Summary: The twins make fun of Percy, and Ron comforts him.AN: Slash and incest.


Title: I'm a fairy also

Author: Angela

Rating: Adult

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Harry Potter characters, but I do own my story and my idea.

Summary: The twin's upset Percy and someone unexpected comforts him.

Author Note: It's incest, sorry if you do not like it, but some do, so if you do not like it, don't read it. It's my first time writing Ron and Percy. I love there stories and wish more people would write them. frowns

Author Note 2: The grammer is not the best, sorry.

lj-cut 

Percy's Pov

When I came home from the ministry tonight, I found a note left by my mum, it read.

Boys,

We took Ginny up to see Charlie and Bill. We would've taken you boys as well, but Ronnie you have some homework that you need to finish, and Fred and George, we didn't take you boys because It's very dangerous up here in Romania and I would worry my little heart out too much, knowing that you boys were running off and only Merlin knows whom would know where you two went off to…So yes darlings, I was scared that my boys would get eaten by those humongous creatures…even though Charlie promise's me that they'd not have hurt you, I had to go with my own gut.

Percy dear, I know that you're busy with work, but I am leaving you in charge of your younger brothers. If the twins give you any problems at all, they'll both be punished badly. You boys will have to fend for yourself for supper dears. Have fun boys.

Luv Mum

P.S. Percy and Ron, please make sure that the twin's don't burn down The Burrow

I groaned after reading the awful note. I thought mum was going to tell me that she had made my favorite dinner tonight, Marconi and cheese, with some hotdogs and she had left me some wrapped up for me, but no, she did not even cook dinner for anyone. Oh golly, I don't even know if I can make anything decent that won't kill my brothers or me.

As I was looking thru the fridge, searching for something to make, I heard someone run down the stairs.

"I'm not in the mood boys, so don't even start with me. That is if you want to eat something tonight for dinner." I stated, without turning around.

Ron halted in his footsteps as he heard his older brother speak. He new that Percy thought he was one of there twin brothers, so he didn't take offense.

"It's only me Perce." Ron Said, looking thru a cabinet of food. He took out three cans of Spaghetti O's with franks and showed them to his brother. "Here you can make this. Freddy and George love Spaghetti O's and most likely won't complain. "He Said and then shrugged, "And heck it's really easy to cook."

I thought about it for a second and shrugged, grabbing the can's from my brother and using my wand to open them up. "Thank you, that's a good idea, since I can't cook." I said and then poured the noodles and franks in a pot. I then turned on the flames. I then turned towards Ron and snorted, "And of course the evil spawns are going to complain. They complain about everything."

"Ya well your in charge, you can just ground them. Or we'd be lucky if they went over to Lee's House tonight." Ron smirked. He searched the fridge and grabbed two orange soda cans, he threw one to Percy and opened up his own and took a sip. "Ahh. I love this stuff."

I shrugged, taking a sip and then stated, "Eh it's alright. Nothing that great about it."

"It's more then alright, it's bloody brilliant." Ron grinned.

I grabbed 4 bowls out of the cupboard, a bag of potato chips, and then I took out a small bowl of parmesan cheese. I then shut off the stove and served Ron and I, placing chips on the bottom, then the noodles and then the cheese. I handed Ron his food and a spoon and sat down myself, next to Ron.

Ron smiled at Percy and took a bite, swallowing.

"Ronald Weasley, you chew next time. I don't want to have to go to St. Mungles. Mum would kill me." Percy stated, sternly.

Ron laughed at that and ate more food, chewing and then swallowing. "This is brilliant Perce. Thank you for cooking." He then shoveled more into his mouth, spilling some down his face, which caused a roll of an eye of Percy, but noticed that Percy also lightly chuckled.

"You're welcome Ronnie. It's not Mum's, but it's better then eating something of Fred and George's creation." I laughed, eating more.

All of a sudden we heard two pops and froze, knowing exactly whom they were from. The twins. They looked up at there faces and they both cringed. We both cringed for the same reason also, we both new that they were going to attack me in some way.

"Aww Freddikins, isn't this cozy?" George asked.

"Well look Georgie; it looks like there being mushy." Fred Said.

George replied, "There both eating together."

"Together together, practically fondling each other, if you ask me." Fred snorted.

"We all know that you're a poof Perce." George Said.

"But, do you really gota turn our Ickle Ronnikin's into a poof also, ya git?" Fred asked.

"He's only a baby." The twins said together.

I frowned at that. Every since the twin's had found out that I was into men sexually, they've teased me and beat me up. Sometime's I wish that I could hate them, but knowing that I'm there big brother, that I cannot. I always pray to Merlin, that Ronnie does not take after them.

"Awww Freddikin's, it looks like we've hurt the poor lad's feelings." George frowned, but if you looked into his eyes, you'd see an amused twinkle in them. That stupid prat. Why can't they leave me alone? I've never done anything to either of them. Sure I'm smart, and was always a prefect, never breaking any rules, but I don't deserve this. Did I?

"George. Fred." Ron said, in a warning tone, which made the twin's smirk.

"Ickle Ronniekin's, why are you sticking up for him?" George asked.

"Ya he's a fag. You know what that means right?" Fred asked.

"He buggers……." George stated, by was cut off.

"GEORGE. FRED. ENOUGH!" Ron screeched, causing his Owl, pig to screech also, which caused us all to cringe at the loud noise. "Shiite Pig shut it."

The twin's smirked at each other and were about to say something, when I spoke first.

"You two can eat and get out of my site for the night. Go spend the night at Lee Jordan's or some bodies. I don't care. Anywhere, but here."

Fred clucked his tongue, while George sneered at me.

"Fine, we'll leave right now. We'd rather eat that rat of yours, then the food that you cooked."

"With, your poofy hands." George said, cringing. The twin's both disappareted out of there, after glaring at there two brothers.

I stood up from my seat, left my food on the table, and Pig flew by and started eating it immediately, thinking that it was his cue to eat the scraps. I didn't mind, I was about to leave the room when Ron started talking.

Ron stood up and whispered, "Perce."

I didn't turn around, I stayed standing there and Said, "It's okay. Ron. I just want to be alone." I then started walking away, and then started climbing the stairs.

I heard Ron speak louder, and I kept on walking away. Soon I was locking my door and throwing myself on the bed, throwing my glass's across the room and immediately starting to weep. I just don't understand why everyone hated me. Especially the twins. I am there older brother. They are supposed to look up to me. Instead they just outcast me and wish we were not related.

"It's not fare." I whispered and kept on crying. I new that Ron would come after me and not sooner after I thought that, I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Percy. Please let me in." Ron Said, knocking, some more. I ignored him and kept on crying like a baby.

"Percy, please." Ron tried again. Which made me ignore him some more. I heard Ron rattle the door and sighed when he could not get in because I locked the door. I new that Ron was not of age that he could apparate. And I also new that Ron would never ever break any rules. I was safe in here by myself.

"Thank you Merlin." I whispered, continued to weep. I then heard a pop and gasped. No he didn't. He couldn't have broken the rules. He'd not risk using magic out of school, for me. Would he? No, it has to be the twins. "Go away." I groaned.

I heard someone walk over to my bed and climb inside of it, wrapping there arms around me, making my back hit the other boys' chest. That can't be right. Fred and George would never spoon me. Then that means, Ron broke a rule.

"Shhhhh it's okay." Ron whispered into my ear, rubbing my tummy, trying to calm me down, but his gentleness, kindness only made me cry more. Nobody had ever been so gently and caring with me. "Percy it's okay. I'm here." He whispered again.

I sniffled and leant back into my brothers' arms, rubbing my face on my folded up arms. "Ron." I whispered, wanting to say more, but not being able to.

Ron continued to rub my tummy, which made me moan softly. The way Ron was treating me, made me feel great. Excellent in fact. Maybe a little too excellent. I felt Ron kiss my ear, while whispering some more, "I've got you Perce, it's alright. There gone."

I could not help but bite my lip as my youngest brother kept on rubbing my belly. That feeling is what always gotten me aroused the quickest. But Ron didn't know that. I should really stop my brother, before I get any harder then I already was.

Ron's hand slipped under my shirt and rubbed my belly there, tickling my belly button. Skin on skin felt amazing. With his free hand he rubbed my head running his fingers thru my hair, humming softly. With that gesture I grew even harder then I was.

"Ron stop." I choked, on my words when I felt him rub my tummy some more and after being startled by my voice, I felt Ron's hand brush against my groin by accident, which caused me to moan. "Ronnie stop." I said, blushing, embarrassed that he had felt my harden prick.

I heard Ronnie squeak with surprise at feeling my erection and just new that he'd pull away in disgust. I would not blame him. But that is not what happened. That's not what happened at all.

I felt Ron's small hand cup my erection, lightly stroking me. I tried to protest and make him leave me alone. I was very embarrassed. "Ronnie stop." I whispered, biting my lip, knowing that this was wrong.

Ron gave my penis a little tug, and leant over to my ear and suckled my ear lobe into his mouth, causing a shiver up my body. "I'm a fairy also." He whispered seductively and blew in my ear, causing me to gasp and then moan in pleasure as he gave my penis another tug, harder this time.

I was surprised at his words; I had no idea that anyone else in the family was gay. I felt Ron's hand trying to reach into my pants, which caused me to push his hand away. He kissed my ear again and whispered, "It's alright Percy. I promise I won't hurt you." He then sat up a little and forced me to lie on my back, staring up into his emerald eyes. He smiled at me gently and placed his soft lips on my pale pink lips. He kissed me gently at first, with me protesting and trying to pull away, he then kissed me more passionately and I started kissing him back. Sliding, my tongue over his silky tongue, moaning with want.

I felt his hands wander down below once again and felt him unbuckle my pants with shaky hands. He then threw the belt on the floor and quickly started taking off my pants.

His hand crept inside of my boxers, gripping onto my arousal and made me whimper in his hand with want.

"No, no Ronald, you have to stop." I whispered, and could not help but buck up into his hand. "This is wrong. You're my baby brother." I said.

He smirked at my sounds and rubbed my mushroom head, making me squirm some more.

"Ronald Stop!" I groaned, bucking my hips up again. I bit into my lower lip hard, I new I had to pull away now, before I let this go on anymore. This was against the rules and wrong. This can't happen.

His face came towards mine again and kissed my lips softly. He then smirked at me and whispered in my ear, "Its okay Perce, I got you. I won't let you go." He then started to pump my prick hard, while my hips betrayed me and started to grind into his hand, wanting Ron to go faster my reaction made Ron giggle, he then placed his lips on my lips again and gave me a long and passionate kiss.

Oh my god what my brother was doing to me felt so wonderful. I can't believe that Ron could kiss this good. Krum has never kissed this great before. Neither had Blaize Zabini. And both of them are foreign men. Hot foreign men. And you know what they say about, hot foreign men don't you? That they are twice as big as us English men, and there very talented with there tongues.

I felt Ron rub my cock's head hard, between his two fingers and I moaned loudly. Did I just moan? No, no I couldnt've. That's impossible. "Please." I heard myself whisper.

Ron continued to stroke my head and whispered, seductively, "Please what Perce?"

I groaned, "Pleaseeee." I bucked up into his hand and nearly whined when Ron stopped touching me penis. "Noooo."

"Please what Perce? No what?" Ron asked, smirking down at me. The little prat. He's going to get it later on for what he's doing it to me. Hmm that sounds like a great idea.

I bucked up again, rubbing my dick against his stomach. "PLEASE." I growled.

My growl caused Ron to laugh. The little git was laughing at me now. Great.

"Percy tell me what you want. Tell your Ronnie what you want." He whispered at me, giving my lips and cheeks hot kisses.

I bucked up hard and growled, "I want my Ronnie to suck my cock." I squeaked, oh my goodness, did I just really say that? No. Oh no, I could not of. Oh great, I felt myself turn red with embarrassment. Ron chuckled at my begging and blushing.

"As you wish." Ron said kissing my lips once more; he then licked down my neck, sucking on my Adams apple, which caused me to moan softly. My hand quickly went to Ron's head and I tried to push my brother downwards a bit and groaned when he wouldn't move. I now new that I would die in embarrassment and frustration. I bucked up my hips, grinding my dick on Ron's leg.

"Please." I whispered, while bucking upwards again. "Please Ronnie."

I felt his lips on my nipples and gasped in pain and pleasure when he bit them each once. My hand then tried to push him again and sighed in relief when he listened to my silent request. He swirled his tongue in my navel, licking all around my hairs. "Ohhh please." I begged again. He nuzzled my clothed crotch with his nose and I bucked upwards nearly whining. "PLEASE." I felt him chuckle again against my groin and moaned at the vibration feeling.

"Tell your little brother that you want him to suck you." He whispered, against my cock.

I bit my lip in frustration and yelped when I felt his teeth on my prick. "Ronnie….mmmm little brother please. Please. Pleaseeeeeeee suck my cock. He's ready for you." I moaned, bucking upwards again.

His fingers pulled down my boxers and leant back and admired my penis. He ran his finger up and down my dick slowly. "Yes, yes he is ready for me." He said, looking at me and smirking. He ran his thumb around my head, gathering up my seamen. I then watched him suck his finger into his mouth, moaning at the taste, the sight of my brother sucking my cum off of his finger, caused me to moan as well. The little brat was teasing me and it was nearly killing me.

"Please Ronald." I said, softly, grinding into his hand, wanting more.

He laughed again and lowered his face down towards my dick. He then blew on my mushroom head, moving his head to blow hot air on my shaft as well. I groaned and bucked upwards hard, causing my dick to bump into his face. I was beyond frustrated now.

"Stop teasing me." I growled, which caused my little brother to laugh again. "Please." I tried once more, giving him my best puppy dog pout, which caused him to smirk and lick my shaft with his tongue, up and down. My hands clenched onto the beds sheets.

He then took me inside of his mouth, finally sucking onto my tip. I heard myself moan in relief. He started to suckle my cock up and down hard, nibbling all over. I lifted one of my hands and placed it into his hair. My fingers rubbed and twirled his hair, enjoying playing with his soft hair, as he sucked my hardness.

"So. Good. Feels." I moaned, bucking upwards, not knowing if I made any sense, but knowing that Ron would know what I meant. His hand held my hips down, not letting me buck anymore, while his talented mouth, gave my cock, the best blowjob that I've ever gotten. I never even imagined that the best blow job that I ever gotten would be from my youngest brother. I made sure to remember to thank Ron properly later on, even though he's making me break the rules. Ron still deserved a great thank you.

Ron started to hum around my penis, causing my to moan loudly at the vibrations that I felt. I felt one of his hands grasp my penis and start to pump my cock up and down, while lowering his face towards my nut sack. He sniffed them both and then suckled them each for a minute and then went lower. I gasped at the feeling of my brother lick my arsehole. I never thought that anyone would ever want to lick there. I once again felt myself blush with embarrassment. I felt his tongue lick up and down and around and then moaned as I felt him stiffen his tongue and poke its way thru my entrance.

"Ohhhh mmmmmm Ronnie." I moaned, trying to buck upwards again and found out that I could, his hands were no longer holding me down. Ron's hand replaced his tongue at my entrance and started to finger my hole with one finger at first, slowly.

I bit my lip hard, from the pain. I had never had this done to me before. I was a virgin. It hurt, but I was grateful to feel some pleasure at the same time. I bit my lip even harder when I felt him stick to more fingers up my arse. I whimpered softly.

He suckled my tip for another minute, while I was whimpering as he continued to finger my arsehole. He then let my penis go in a pop and crawled upwards towards me. He lay down on my body and I moaned as I felt his penis grind into my cock as well. His fingers kept on touching me, while I sniffled. His lips kissed my lips softly, he then kissed back up to my ear and whispered, "I'm going to make love to you, and I have to get you ready for my hard cock." He then suckled on my ear and I moaned at his words. He then whispered, as he nibbled some more on my ear, "Don't you want your little brothers cock to fuck you Perce?" He asked, rubbing my dick again with his free hand.

While he fondled my dick, I could not help but nod in anciaption. He smirked at me, loving the way I was acting. With my teeth biting into my lower lip enough to make it bleed, and with my head going up and down in a nod. He licked my lips and whispered, "I want you to say it." His lips kissed mine softly and added, "Please Perce. I want to hear you ask me." He then sucked on my lower lip, while playing with my hair.

I moaned into our kiss and pulled back, looking him in the eye and whispered, 'Please please Ron." I bucked upwards.

He then smiled at me, and stroked my penis and said, "Please what Perce?"

I groaned desperately, "Please make love to me Ron." I then stroked my younger brothers' cheek and whispered, "Pretty please." I then smiled.

Ron smiled at me, leaning into my kiss and placed his soft lips on my lips, giving me a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue inside. While he kissed me, his hands spread my legs a little and ran one of his hands between our bodies. He then pulled back, leaving his forehead on mine, looking into my eyes and smiled.

"You're so precious Perce." Ron Said, stroking his thumb on my lips, tracing them.

I could not help but blush at that statement. Ron amazed me, he really did. No matter what he did, he always made me blush. I smiled at him.

"No really, you are. It amazes me that I'm the only one that can see it. See how beautiful and precious you are." He whispered, continuing to stroke my lips, which caused me to lick his thumb.

I then watched him pull away from me and searched my eyes, he seemed to be looking for an answer, I held his gaze with my own stare, not knowing what to say to him and thankfully he speaks with his mouth this time.

"Are you a virgin big brother?" He whispered, curiously.

I blushed at his comment and nodded my head up and down, letting him know that I indeed was.

He then kissed my lips again and whispered, "I'd be so honored to take your virginity away Percy, if your sure."

I felt his penis grind into my stomach and immediately moaned, nodding once again.

I bucked upwards into Ron's hips and whispered, "Please Ronnie. I need you. I want you."

Ron nodded his head then and smirked, "Okay Perce, but you have to do me a favor okay?"

I nodded my head yes, hoping that I'd feel my brother inside of me sometime soon.

He then smirked and straddled my neck, causing me to blink when I saw his big cock in my face, I blinked once more. Damn my brother is huge. Would that fit inside of me? Would it hurt? Would I even enjoy it as much as I new my brother would? After gazing at my brothers' penis for quite sometime, I turned my eyes towards his grinning face.

"Lube me up." He smirked, gesturing for me to suck him.

I smirked at hearing my younger brother talk so dirty and lifted my head up a little and licked the younger boys tip softly, moaning when I tasted his precum. I swallowed the taste, savoring it and then took his whole cock, pumping it into my mouth, moaning as his meat slide up and down my mouth. I could live with my brothers' taste in his mouth.

As I kept on sucking my brother, lubing him up as Ron labeled it; I heard my brother moan and groan, bucking upwards in my mouth. I then felt him hiss and groaned out, "Stop. STOP I wanna cum inside of you." He then stated, and I let his penis go in a pop. I leant my head towards his lips and shared his sweet taste with him. After a minute he pulled back and asked, "Are you ready?" While he waited for my answer his hands went down below between our bodies and he started to rub my anus again, making me less nervous. I shook my head, arching upwards.

"Yes, yes please Ronnie." I said and added, "I need you so badly. Please"

I pouted, bucking up again.

He smiled at me and nodded. He grabbed his wand and did a quick lubrication spell, even though I gave him some lube with my saliva. He then grabbed his penis and poked it at my area and shifted slowly, so that his head of his cock was inside of me. I let out a wince. I saw him frown at me and push in a little more. I new that he did not want to hurt me, but I also new that it won't stop hurting unless he pushes all the way in so I nodded, letting him know that it was okay. I bucked upwards, causing his dick to go inside of me another inch, which caused me to moan.

His hands were holding on to my shoulders, steadying him, while his lower body thrusted his penis in me deeply. My legs spread farther away and my hands wrapped around his neck tightly, kissing his lips, as he paused, wanting to let me get used to his size inside of me. I smiled around his lips, very grateful for the way he was acting with me. Because even though it felt good, it also stung badly. I new that tomorrow my arse would hurt when I walked, but it is worth it. I new that by the end of the night, I would have the best orgasm I had ever gotten and who new that my youngest brother would be the cause of this.

After a few minutes, I bucked my hips upwards, letting him know that I was ready, or as ready as I would ever be. He smiled at me and started to thrust inside of me, slowly at first. I moaned loudly when his mushroom head banged into my penstrate, which caused me to grow even harder. It felt brilliant.

As I sucked on his tongue, I could not help but moan loudly inside of his mouth. I kept on bucking upwards, wishing he'd go faster. I pulled away from his lips and whimpered, "Please Ron, please." I then bucked upwards again to let him know what I wanted. "Faster."

He smirked at my words and started to pump into me faster and faster, hitting my penstrate over and over again, causing me to moan unstoppable.

"Ohhhhh Perce." Ron moaned and added, "So good. Feel so sooo good." He then picked up his speed, smiling as I whimpered and moaned again. He swallowed my moans into another deep, mind blowing kiss. My tongue rubbed against his silky tongue, suckling it into my mouth. My hand went to his hair, rubbing and pulling at it, causing Ron to growl into my mouth, causing my lips to smirk.

Each time his drove into my body, my cock rubbed against his stomach, causing me to whine. It felt so good, but I was so hard that it almost hurt. "Pleaseeeee, Ronnie please." I whined.

As he continued to thrust inside of my body, he said, "Please what Perce? Tell me what you want." He then brought his lips down towards my neck and sucked on it. I new that I'd have a hickey tomorrow at work. I'd have to decide if I was going to keep the hickey as a reminder of this night, or do a healing spell. This was just like me to think of other things and make plans, while I was being fucked wildly.

I shook my head out of my thoughts and I answered him. "Please. Need. Touch. Your. Please." I moaned, knowing that I made no sense, not caring. I'm sure that he new what I was trying to say. In fact I new that he did because he let out a small chuckle and lowered his hand between our bodies to lightly stroke my balls, causing me to arch upwards moaning.

I felt him start to shudder and pant. I new that he was about to cum soon and that means that it was soon my turn to orgasm. I almost let out a whine when Ron slowed down.

Ron's fingers pinched my nipples, causing me to buck upwards in need. His hands then went towards my face and ordered, "Your not allowed to cum, until I say you can, do you understand me?" I wanted to protest at this, but new if I complained then I'd not be Cumming tonight at all and then I'd never get to sleep and I'd have a bad day at work tomorrow. There I go with thinking about work again at a time like this.

I nodded my head, letting him know that I understood that his words were an order.

He then started to thrust inside of my body again, hard and fast, causing me to pant and gasp. I felt my muscles clench onto his cock tightly, which caused him to shoot his load inside of me, letting out a moan of my name, "PERCE." He then kept on fucking me for another minute or two, riding out his orgasm. Once his breathing came back to normal he kissed my lips and pulled out of my body, causing us both to whimper with loss.

After a minute of kissing passionately, I pulled away from him and whispered, "Please I wanna cum."

I frowned when I heard my brother laughing. What did I say so funny? "I always figured you to be the kind of guy that said orgasm, I always thought cum would be to dirty of a word for you to say Percy." He then smirked and kissed down my body and captured my cock into his mouth, sucking me hard and fast, causing me to fuck his mouth, not caring if I gagged him, though he didn't seem to mind. He kept on sucking my penis hard. I then nearly whined when he pulled away from my dick and then sighed in relief when he sucked on my balls, as his hand pumped my shaft.

"Mmm Ron." I moaned as he continued to pleasure me. His mouth then suckled on my tip of me penis, sucking on it like he was sucking on a lolli pop. I felt his teeth scrape against me, causing me to moan and burst into his mouth.

"MMM RONNIE OOHHHHHH MMMM." I moaned and bucked upwards, fucking his mouth until my breathing came back to normal. He continued to swallow my sperm and lick and suck my penis, cleaning me up. He then pulled away, causing me to groan with more loss. He collapsed on my chest, resting for a moment, while my fingers ran thru his long red hair.

"Wow." I said which caused him to chuckle.

"You're telling me, I should've told you I was a poof along time ago." He Said, smirking, moving his body up closer to me, my arms went around his body, cuddling even closer to him, which caused him to smirk. "I never would've figured you'd be a cuddlier."

Which caused me to laugh and I replied, " I never would've figured you'd be a bigger poof then me, to bugger your own brother, and I certainly never would've guessed that I'd enjoy it and can't wait for my younger brother to bugger my arse again." We laughed, kissed a little and fell asleep.

The End. /lj-cut 


End file.
